That Damn, Adorable Cat!
by shortiix3
Summary: All Lucy wants is a kitten! Is it to hard to ask? Gray's frustrated, Erza's finally lost it, Natsu's being Natsu and Happy's found a new friend. Two-shot! Gray x Lucy
1. Part 1

**Two-Shot!**

**Summary **All Lucy wants is a kitten! Is it too hard to ask? Gray's getting frustrated, Erza's finally lost it, Natsu's being his usual self and Happy's found a new friend. Gray just can't take anymore of her whining. Until the next day where she surprises him even more.

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Rated **Usual - language so on...

**Inspiration **My own black cat that I had to leave :(

**Disclaimer **I'm getting tired of saying this - NO OWN!

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gray! I wanna kitty!" Lucy whined. "Can we go buy one?"<p>

Gray gave out a heavy sigh. It had been only a few days since Lucy started randomly asking for a cat or kitten – whatever. At first it was cute watching Lucy whine because she hardly does and Gray was enjoying it even though his answers were always a "no". Lucy would always cross her arms and jut out her lips in an adorable pout – Gray's words. Now being a week and she hasn't stopped it was getting nerve wracking, Gray could only take so much whining.

He turned from his position on the ground to face his girlfriend, who was sitting on the couch. He put one hand on her thigh while the other lingered on her hip.

"Lucy," he started, looking at her. "How many times have we talked about wanting a cat—"

"Kitten!"

"—kitten… You know that there's a "no pet policy" in your apartment." Gray reasoned.

"I've lost count on how many times," she grinned. "So what? We can sneak it in… Happy's a pet and he's allowed!"

"Um that's different babe…" Gray tried. "Plus, Happy is with Natsu not you."

"Hell no, it's not!" Lucy stood up, making Gray's hands limp to the couch.

Gray couldn't help but give out another heavy sigh. Sometimes his girl was frustrating – sometimes, but whenever she isn't, he loved her very much. He wondered when did this "I wanna kitty" thing happen anyways, she was normal a week ago, and then there was that book festival.

**FLASHBACK~**

All Gray wanted to do was sleep, but no, his girlfriend just had to bang on his door at 7 in the morning saying to get dressed, because we're going to the book festival.

Gray wasn't a big fan of books like Lucy and Levy, but to his surprise when they arrived he saw some other guild mates and to his shock, none other than Gajeel Redfox, helping out the little bookworm – with a big scowl on his face. That, made his day alright, but what shocked him even more was that Natsu was there as well, with a _very_ happy Lisanna. He wasn't having as much fun as well, but when spotting Gajeel carrying all those books, he burst out laughing with Happy right next to him.

Gajeel was about to throw the books at him when he felt a really dark aura coming from beside him. He gulped and turned around to see Levy fuming and glaring. He lightly chuckled and neatly piled up the books again.

Natsu and Happy were now rolling on the ground laughing their butts off. Gray himself, couldn't help but smirk – his fun was cut short when Lucy grabbed his hand and made a run to one of the book sections.

"Wow! There's so many to choose from!" Lucy gazed. "I'll get this, and this, oh and this as well!"

As Lucy chose the books she wanted, Gray was getting the boring job of holding them. Higher and higher the books kept coming until there was no sign of Gray's head. He was lucky when Lucy called out for a break, because she was hungry. Gray silently cheered and dumped – yes dumped – the books on the ground and made a run for the restroom.

"Gray! Don't dump my precious books!" Lucy screeched.

He just waved her off with a hand as he entered the restroom. When inside he saw Gajeel and Natsu inside as well – he smirked at Gajeel and he scowled in return.

"So, you guys got dragged here as well?" Gray started conversation with his rivals.

Gajeel crossed his arms, "Tch had no choice…"

"Well, me and Happy only came for the food, but then we got spotted by Lisanna and she asked for help with her books. We were gonna say no, but then she brought out that innocent smile. It was so hard to say no!" Natsu rambled on.

"Tough luck!" Gray laughed and Gajeel smirked.

"You wanna go Ice face!" Natsu growled. "Ah never mind, you have Lucy waiting for you, busboy."

Gray scowled, "Hypocrite…" And put a good fist to Natsu's face. He went flying to the toilets, breaking a door or two he got up and jumped in the air.

"Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

"Shit," Gray cursed and jumped out of the way, followed by a now angry Gajeel ho got a bit of his top burnt. That was _not_ what he came here for.

"You are going to pay for that, Natsu!" Gajeel growled. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

He got Natsu straight on and pushed him back into Gray. The two tumbled back, crashing into one of the toilets again.

"Get off me!" Gray snapped. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Making the lances go in two directions, to Natsu and to Gajeel. Natsu managed to dodge them while Gajeel tripped over his feet and got hit. Natsu growled at Gray and shouted "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Burning down the whole restroom, the people around stood shocked and scared. Natsu has a scary look on his face as he glared around. The young girls screamed in fright and the officers around started surrounding the fight.

"Oh shit," Natsu squeaked quietly. "Uh nothin' to see here officers. We were just havin' a friendly brawl."

Gray managed to sneak out from the bushes while Natsu was giving his pointless speech. He gave out a sigh of relief when he was far enough from the incident. Just when he was about to stand up a dark figure towered over him, he slowly looked up and silently prayed that he wasn't going to die today. When he _did_ look up he saw a sweet and innocent smile plastered on his girlfriends face.

"L-Lucy!" Gray gave a nervous smile. "H-Hey babe, how've you been? Have you finished eating? There was like a really long line in the restroom…"

"I was fine when you went to the restroom, then when I was about to get some food, I hear shouts coming in that direction, and then there was a loud shout of "Wings of the Fire Dragon" and I knew that you and Natsu got into another brawl. Plus Gajeel," Lucy put her hands on her hip. "In the freakin' restroom, Gray! The restroom! You guys even destroyed it! What were you thinking? No wait, you weren't thinking!"

Gray cringed at the loud, scary explanation from his girl. "I'm sorry?" he spoke with a light squeak.

Lucy sighed and took her hands to help up her boyfriend, "But don't you ever do that again, Gray Fullbuster!"

Hearing her say his full name, he knew he was forgiven. He smiled and swiftly kissed her lips, Lucy made a small gasp of surprise. Gray grinned when he pulled away and Lucy couldn't help but to blush – he had done this so many times, but she still couldn't get use to it.

"So, can we go home now? I'm tired…"

Lucy looked up to stare into his eyes, "Okay, I've got all the books I need."

"Cool," Gray smiled lightly. "Oh yeah, I haven't eaten yet…"

Lucy rolled her eyes again.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

So, the cat – kitten – she wanted didn't have anything to do with the book festival, so then what? It was getting late now and Gray was tired of arguing with his girlfriend, he didn't like arguing, but she was the one who started it. Heh, he sounded like he was whining now.

"Luce, it's getting late," Gray stood up. "I think I'm gonna go home now, okay?"

"Sure, whatever…" she waved him off.

Gray winced at her words, "Okay, I'll come over tomorrow morning. Bye…"

He quietly closed the door and silently walked outside. Did she want a cat – kitten – so badly? There was no point of thinking about it, there was a "no pet policy" at her apartment. Even if she did sneak one in she would get caught, let's say Lucy isn't the best when it comes to being quiet. Ah well, he would buy her favourite white roses and chocolates to ask for forgiveness and then he'll take her out or something.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

><p>When morning arrived Gray was up early and decided to take a long cold shower and then make some breakfast. He was out the door before 9 and at the flower shop buying beautiful white roses. Then to the next to buy chocolates – he probably should have made a cake or something, because that would be more better, but he was just too lazy.<p>

Gray arrived at Lucy's apartment at 10 and knocked on the door, he hid the gifts behind his back and waited for Lucy to open the door. When she did he was surprised when she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Gray!" she squealed, excitedly. "Guess what, guess what!" The question was rhetorical.

Gray only gaped like a fish and blinked. Lucy didn't notice and jumped off him, then dragged him inside. Gray awkwardly gave her the gifts and she took them happily, with a kiss on the cheek.

"You shouldn't have," Lucy smiled. "Oh yes, come quick. I have to show you something!"

'_Please don't tell me that she _actually _sneaked in a cat…' _Gray pleaded as he followed her to the bed.

As he got closer to the bed, he saw a pile of black in the centre, his eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Is-Is that a cat?" he dared to ask.

"It's not a cat!" Lucy snapped. "It's a _kitten_! Isn't she adorable?"

'_A female cat – kitten – as well!' _Gray paled.

"Oh gosh…" Gray dragged out. "Luce, where did you get it?"

Lucy snapped out of her trance and looked up, an innocent look on her face, "Hmm about that…"

Gray sighed, "Don't tell me that you found it and took it in because it was so adorable?"

Lucy nodded feeling a bit guilty, "I just couldn't leave it there on the streets all alone."

Gray mentally rolled his eyes, why were _all_ girls like this? Seriously! Even Erza would do the same thing! Gray groaned and rubbed his temples, he was stressing already. He looked to the black thing and narrowed his eyes – taking a hand to the kitten, Lucy watched as Gray brought his hand to her kitten. Thinking he was going to pat it, she silently squealed and clasped her hands. Gray slowly brought his hand and… poked the black thing. Lucy sat there confused, did he pat her or did he…

"Poke," Gray teased the thing. "Hey, wake up. Poke. Poke."

"Gray!" Lucy screeched, scaring the poor little kitten and Gray as well. "Oh I'm so sorry baby."

Lucy took the kitten into her arms and started stroking its soft, fluffy black fur. The kitten purred into the touch and quietly turned to Gray. It hissed and glared – Gray pulled back frightened at the sight.

'_That damn cat!' _Gray gritted his teeth as he glared back. _'It's worst than Happy!'_

"No offense, Happy," he mumbled. "Whatever… Lucy, I've got somewhere to be. I'll see you later."

He didn't wait for a reply and jumped put the window. Gray stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowly walked to the direction of the guild. Maybe he could have a brawl with Natsu or eat lots of strawberry shaved ice – anything to get his mind off his replacement.

Lucy put a hand to her chin and scrunched up her nose in thought. "Ah!" she clicked her fingers, as something came up. Lucy smiled happily as she stared at the gifts Gray gave her and popped a chocolate in her mouth. Lucy went to her room and got her backpack out. She went back to the kitchen and picked up her kitten and then placed her inside. She closed the bag but didn't clip on the button.

"Come on baby," Lucy carefully picked up the bag. "I'm going to show you the guild and my friends."

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	2. Part 2

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **I'm getting tired of saying this - NO OWN!

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>When they got to the guild, they were greeted with music and loud voices. Nothing abnormal for them, Lucy noticed the kitten tense at the loud noises.<p>

"It's okay," she comforted. "The guild's always like this."

Like the kitten understood what Lucy was saying it relaxed into the bag and nodded. Lucy walked to the bench where she saw her teammates.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

The others looked up and spoke their greetings. Lucy took a seat beside Gray and put the bag on her lap. She saw Natsu eating and so was Happy – normal. Erza was slowly eating her precious cake – that was normal too, and then there was Gray who was eating his shaved ice while reading a book.

'_Normal.' _Lucy noted.

"So, what have you guys been up to lately?" she asked to start conversation.

"Nothing lately, just at the guild - there hasn't been any good missions, so we haven't done anything," Erza explained.

Lucy nodded and turned to Natsu, "Natsu, Happy?"

"What Erza said," he grinned and Happy backed him up with an "Aye!"

"Gray, did you get what you needed?" Lucy asked.

Gray stopped his spoon halfway from his mouth and shook his head; he then stuffed it in his mouth. "The place was closed," Gray shoved another spoonful into his mouth. "Want some?"

Lucy nodded with a smile and let Gray feed her. He was going to give her another spoonful when he noticed the intense stare she was giving him.

"What?" he asked.

Lucy ignored him and brought a hand to his cheek. "Were you bleeding?" she asked as she traced the light pink line adorned his cheek.

Gray's eyes slightly widen. _'Shit! She wasn't supposed to see that!'_

Gray knew if he was hurt, Lucy would always worry – even if it was just a light mark or something – her mood would change and she'd be all fussy. It was sweet that she cared but sometimes, it was a little too much. Not that he was complaining about the attention.

"That's nothin'," he took her hand away from his face. "Just a little scratch"

Lucy frowned and Gray had to give her a smile before she would let it go, "A scratch, Luce!"

She pouted for a while before nodding, "Okay…"

Gray sighed in relief and went back to eating his shaved ice, but it was finished. He groaned and stood up.

"Gonna get some more," he walked off to the bar.

"Be quick," Lucy said. "Oh yes, guys, I have something to tell you…"

"Really?" Natsu grinned. "Is it more food?"

Lucy giggled at his question and shook her head.

"Maybe it's fish!" Happy eyes sparkled.

"Or more cake…" Erza murmured.

Lucy giggled, "No! Not food."

"Then what, Luce?" Natsu was getting impatient already.

"Gray and I… have a—"

"Lucy!" Erza yelled. "Please don't tell me you have one already? I haven't got one yet. Oh gosh, this is too much. My life is over…"

"E-Erza?" Lucy squeaked.

"What'd I miss?" Gray called as he took his seat.

"Erza's finally lost it!" Happy yelled as he flew away from the bench. "Quick, Natsu, let's get out of here!"

"Right behind ya buddy!" Natsu called as he jumped off his seat and to a bench and then out the guild doors.

"So much for showing my new pet…" Lucy murmured. "Well, I've got washing to do. See you guys tomorrow!"

She kissed Gray goodbye and raised a brow at Erza, who was back to normal (?).

"Sorry I couldn't show you to my friends," Lucy held the kitten to her chest and nuzzled into its fur. "We'll go again tomorrow."

The kitten purred and put a paw to Lucy's face.

"Yes, I know. Erza's sometimes weird, but she's really a nice person – if you don't get on her bad side." Lucy shivered at a memory. "_Never_, get on her bad side…"

The black kitten just meowed.

"Oh I almost forgot!" You haven't met, Plue… Hold on," Lucy took out a silver key and slashed the air as she called out Plue.

"Pun, pun!"

"Plue, I want you to meet someone… this is…" Lucy stared at her kitten and gave out a nervous giggle.

"Pun, pun?"

"Eh she doesn't have a name yet…" Lucy stubbed her index fingers together. "I can't _believe_ I forgot to name you."

* * *

><p>Lucy was at the guild early today, she had ordered a strawberry milkshake and some fish for her kitten. She started finishing off her novel; Levy was going to be in for a surprise once she finished this.<p>

The second part to "Fake Living" it was about a rich girl, living a fake world. There were three parts and she had only started a bit of the third because she was still finishing off the second now.

"You're here early," a seductive voice whispered in her ear.

Lucy didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The voice was husky and clear, so she knew it was Gray.

"Good morning, Gray," Lucy smiled.

Gray lightly nibbled on her ear before sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"The others not here yet?" Gray looked around.

"Hmm nope."

"Good," he smirked. "More alone time…"

Lucy giggled and closed her novel. Gray moved his face to her neck and gave it a light lick; he made a move to suck on her pulse when he winced.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Lucy's eyes filled with worry.

Gray looked to his arm that was leaned against the table. It had a long pink scratch on it, Gray looked around to see how he got it, but found no suspect – except that _damn_ black thing, which was licking its paws innocently.

"Your _thing_ scratched me," Gray said.

"Eh she what?" Lucy looked to her innocent kitty. "Oh you must have startled her or something."

'_How?' _Gray whined in his head.

Lucy patted her kitten, "Ah that reminds me… I haven't named her yet, so what should we call her?"

"How bout 'Black thing'?" he murmured.

"Say that again," Lucy scratched the kittens' ears. "Hmm I want something unique. Not those common names, for example; Blacky, Shadow and so on…"

He mentally pouted, "Um Daisy?"

"That's nice, but it sounds too bright to be for her," Lucy pondered. "She's more of the smart, sneaky, mischievous type. Don't you think?"

"_I agree_," Gray nodded.

"Yo!" the guild doors slammed open.

"Tch that guy doesn't know how to come in normally," Gray scowled.

"Lucy!" Happy chirped.

"Morning, Happy! Natsu!" Lucy greeted, Gray noted with a nod in Happy's direction – which he did _not_ acknowledge.

"Kawaii," Happy blushed. "Do you want my fish?"

He pulled out a wrapped fish from his bag and showed it to Lucy's kitten. The kitten sniffed it before taking it in its mouth. Happy flushed and walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy," he squirmed. "I need more fish…"

Lucy giggled and patted Happy's head.

"Yo, you got a cat, Lucy?" Natsu said, excitedly.

Lucy nodded, "Sure did, she's so adorable!"

"What's her name?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Eh I still haven't named her…" was her answer.

"Hmm then I'll help!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up. "Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu put a hand to his chin in thought, "Ah!"

"Yes!" Lucy beamed.

"Uh no, that's not good." he scrunched his nose. "Happy, you?"

Happy was too busy blushing and squirming in front of the kitten that was eating the fish he gave.

"Kyah," said a bored voice.

Lucy turned to Gray, her mouth agape. "W-What?"

"Kyah," he said. "I think, Kyah should be her name."

Said kitten looked up to Gray and meowed. Happy whispered something to her ear and blushed.

"She likes that name," he nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Lucy beamed. "I think it suits her as well."

"Kyah it is!" Natsu called. "I'm gonna get some food, later."

"You like that name, Kyah?" Lucy asked the black kitten. She meowed in response and Lucy smiled. "Yay! Thanks, Gray!"

Lucy pecked Gray's lips and started playing with Kyah. Gray gave a small smile, maybe having this kitten wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><em>Nope, he'd take it back – take it way back! The black thing was evil! So damn evil!<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy brought Kyah over one day to his apartment – Happy tagging along as well. It was a few fun hours of baking some chocolate chip cookies and fixing up lunch. When they finished eating, they cleaned up while Happy and Kyah played with a bouncy ball.<p>

It was total chaos when the couple came into the living room to see photo frames knocked off their stands, a few clothes ripped up, and his favourite boots peed on – peed on! Gray nearly fainted at the sight.

"My boots! My precious boots!" he wailed.

"It's okay!" Lucy picked up Kyah. "Don't worry, I'll clean it. Here, hold her."

Lucy stretched out her arms to Gray. He just stared at Lucy before looking to the cat. Taking a hand, he poked her face.

"I don't want _it_," he huffed.

"Why not? It _is_ your anniversary gift," Lucy said. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"What anniversary? I didn't know we had one!" Gray yelled. "And why would you get me a cat?"

"Because!" Lucy desperately voiced out. "I was taking a stroll in the park with Plue and I happened to come across you. I saw that you were feeding a white kitten and patting it. I thought that was so sweet of you! You even smiled and laughed when it licked your fingers."

Lucy quieted down and made a small smile, "That's why I wanted a cat so much, because I wanted to give it to you…"

"Luce…" Gray lightly chuckled. "You could have just told me. I thought Kyah was going to replace me, but now that I—"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "Replace you?"

"Um, what were you saying?" Gray rubbed his neck.

Lucy paused for a moment, "Ah don't worry!"

"Ya know, I'm still not gonna take her," Gray said, narrowing his eyes at Kyah. "_Pure evil thing!_"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


End file.
